Doesn't Matter Where You Go
by JacquiDee
Summary: "Who says you can't go home?" -Bon Jovi A sequel to A Promise
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *appears magically* Hello again. So, I apologize for the delay. It took me some time to figure out how to start this one. This is my first multi-chapter story. *wipes away tear* I've come so far. Or not. Whatever. This is the sequel to A Promise, and you don't really **_**have**_** to read that one first, but I recommend it. Or don't. I am clearly not the boss of fanfiction. More Hotch/Emily goodness, set in the future. To all my JJ/Reid fans, I will try to start working on a story soon. I'm a little low on inspiration these days, what with school about to start and all. This will be done before then, I swear. First review gets a shout out :D Happy reading! **

* * *

She shifted nervously. Emily Prentiss had been in hostage situations, lived with a terrorist, and had almost been blown up multiple times, but she had never been as nervous as she was standing in the elevator waiting for it to take her to the 9th floor of the F.B.I building. It had been two years since she had left her team and the BAU to take a job with Clyde Easter in England and she didn't know how she would be received. She lifted her hand to her mouth and chewed on her nails, something she only did in the most stressful times of her life. A muscle in her stomach clenched when she heard the elevator ding and the doors squeak open. She took a deep breath, summoning her courage and stepped out. That's as far as she got. All of her training, confidence, and short-lived courage fled. The glass doors hadn't changed at all. But, as her eyes zeroed in on three desks, she saw that the people working there had.

Spencer's hair was long again. All the angles of boyhood were gone and his jaw was more defined, as were his muscles. He was good looking, Emily realized with surprise. She had never noted his looks before. Her gaze moved to Derek. He looked almost the same. He was a little leaner than she remembered, but his bright smile was still there. She was relieved to see that the job hadn't changed him. JJ looked beautiful, as per usual. Her hair was short again and her wedding ring was gone. That was…sad but not overall surprising. Will had always been JJ's polar opposite. Penelope was almost unrecognizable. Her hair was dark, what Emily assumed was her natural color after inspecting her eyebrows. She had never been fat, per se, but now she looked like she could share clothes with JJ. Her glasses had given her away, Em thought with a smile. That and the crazy bright orange heels. They were laughing, and a little pang hit her heart. They seemed to be doing fine without her. She was debating getting back into the elevator and pretending this never happened when Spencer looked up. Of course she should've expected this. He had probably noted her unmoving figure when she stepped off and her stare had to give her away. His eyes grew wide and his laughter stopped. JJ stepped up to him first. Emily would store that information away for later. As each pair of eyes moved to her, she realized how exposed she felt.

'I'm being ridiculous. They're my team. They love me,' she thought to herself. She squared her shoulders and began walking forward, ignoring her pessimistic thoughts about what had probably changed in the past two years. She had the glass doors open for about 3.5 seconds before Penelope ambushed her.

"Emily!" the now-brunette squealed, launching herself at her old friend. "What are you doing here? How was London? Are you back to stay? How've you been?" she fired off questions faster than Emily could answer, but that was somewhat relieving. At least some things never changed. Em returned the hug with vigor.

"Pen!" she squeaked, slowly untangling herself from her friend. She lifted her finger to Penelope's lips, shushing her. "I will answer all of your questions, I _swear_, but let me go say hi."

"Of course, of course! You _guys_! It's Emily!"

"Yes Pen, we can see that," JJ smiled, hopping off her desk. She held out her arms and that was all the permission Emily needed. She walked forward quickly, stepping into an old friend's hug. She leaned her face down, hoping to hide the tears that were pooling from the tidal waves of emotion. "Shhh, Em, it's okay," the blonde whispered, patting her back and squeezing tightly. The tears spilled over. Emily stepped back, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to ruin your shirt," she apologized, hiccupping. She was caught somewhere between laughter and more tears. She smoothed out her pencil skirt and decided on the first. A small giggle escaped her at JJ's dismissive wave. It was so familiar, it made her stomach tickle. She sucked in a deep breath and turned towards the remaining two desks. The boys would be the hardest. Girls loved more quickly and more often, but boys loved harder. She looked at Spencer first. He was surprisingly calm, slowly moving his rolling chair away from the desk and unfolding his lean figure. All the words she thought she was going to say dissolved. She remembered how hurt he had been after she returned the first time, and she hoped with every fiber of her being that she hadn't wounded him again. It was quiet for a few seconds as they inspected each other. He stepped forward abruptly, enveloping her in a hug.

"It's good to see you Emily," he said into her hair. She squeezed him back, until she felt him shift uncomfortably.

"It's so good to see you too," she exhaled, releasing her death grip and stepping away. He grinned, reminding her of the boy he was when she left, and she smiled. A smile that quickly died when she looked at Derek. He hadn't spoken the entire time and uncertainty was twisting her stomach into knots. His reaction had been the strongest, and most negative, the first time around. Had that changed? She walked to him, knowing that he wouldn't come to her.

"Derek," she said softly, resting her hand on his upper arm. She felt the stares on her back as the others waited for his reaction.

"I missed you Emily," he whispered. She had to strain to hear the words. "I missed you a lot." He wrapped his arms around her, tightening his grip until she regretted her leaner-than-he-was thought from earlier.

"Can't…breathe," she choked out. He released his hold, a smile lighting up his face. She heard the laughter from behind her, and she felt at home again. "I missed you too," she added quietly. She was just about to ask for the remaining two members of the team when JJ's voice rang out.

"Rossi! Don't you dare pretend you didn't hear me. Get down here! You've got a visitor," she smiled as she called the oldest member of the BAU down. His figure reluctantly pulled out of his office and he began walking towards them, not seeing Em. That might be because Derek was standing in front of her, but none the less.

"JJ, I have work. You know that thing that you guys are supposed to be doing?" he griped, not stopping his walk. Derek moved, revealing Emily, and the older man paused. He was caught by surprise, something that obviously didn't happen often. "Emily," he said. There was a final tone to his voice. He wasn't squealing her name, just stating that it was her. His voice was warm though, as he welcomed a woman he considered to be his daughter back home. She walked to him this time.

"Dave," she replied, mimicking his business-like tone of voice. His arms reached out and gave her a brief squeeze. She didn't expect anymore.

"Nice to see you around here," he drawled, a teasing note in his voice. "Gonna stay this time?"

"I plead the fifth," she responded, making him laugh.

"This is a place to work, not to…"

The sentence that had begun in the clear, deep voice that Emily had missed the most trailed off into shocked silence. Em raised her gaze slowly to the office on the catwalk where the voice came from. Papers scattered the floor, clearly showing where they had been dropped in surprise. JJ moved subtly until she was standing next to Emily's frozen position at the end of the ramp.

"He's been a mess," she murmured into her ear. Her tone was a knowing one. Whether she had strong intuition, or because she was a profiler, JJ spoke with a certainty that even Emily didn't feel. Her tone said that the man in question was a mess because of her departure. And men like that were only a mess when somebody that they loved more than family left.

"Emily," the voice said, surprise, hurt, and disbelief all laced into one word. He sounded uncertain, as if she was a dream. In all the years Emily had known him, she had never seen him uncertain. She straightened her spine and ignored the waterfall of emotions crashing over her. She ignored the leaping in her stomach and the fire in her chest. She worked quickly to calm the joy dancing in her dark eyes and struggled to keep from running up and jumping him. She sucked in a deep breath, shoving all the emotions that she was too afraid to name into the little boxes in her mind.

"Aaron."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shout out to Whatif-ifonly for being my first review: Thank you so much for all the support and love! I wouldn't even be writing if it wasn't for you so thank you for the inspiration as well! As for the rest of you, cliffhanger! I know I hate those too, but there was no other way to really end the chapter. Fear not, my schedule is completely clear up until Friday and so I hope to update every day. I sorta forgot my disclaimer in chapter 1. I do not own Criminal Minds. Reviews are chocolate. I am in love with chocolate. Feel free to comment or PM with any ideas you want to see and I will make sure to credit you. Happy reading!**

* * *

She paused, waiting for him to tell her to come closer or go away. He snapped himself to attention, straightening up. He didn't stoop to collect his dropped papers, just left them on the floor for one of the others to pick up later. He cleared his throat.

"I wasn't aware you were visiting. Welcome back," he said in a strained voice. Emily saw straight through him. She was sure the others did too. He was an excellent profiler, one of the best, but family always knew. His tight control was cracking and he was speaking to her because it was socially required. "If any of you need me, I'll be in my office," he spoke as he spun on his heel and closed the door. They had a brief view of him as he shut the blinds into his office and then it was quiet.

"JJ, Derek, Pen, let's go on our lunch break," Spencer finally said, breaking the silence. Derek nodded, standing from his chair.

"Come on baby girl we can go to that Chinese place you keep naggin' at me to try."

"Okay, first of all, Derek, it is not just 'some Chinese place'. It is only the most delicious food to ever enter that pretty mouth of yours," Penelope ranted as she marched towards the door. Derek smiled to himself before following, waving at Em over his shoulder.

"Let's make sure they don't kill each other," JJ chuckled, waiting for Spence to grab his bag.

"They won't kill each other. Derek doesn't stand a chance," he joked, walking beside her on their way out. They both turned when they got to the doors. JJ blew a kiss and Spence waved, then they were gone. Emily felt abandoned for a moment.

"Don't take it too hard. They're giving you privacy," Rossi murmured into her ear. She turned to him, a confused expression on her face. "Don't give me that. The Emily Prentiss I knew was as good a profiler as any. Anyone can see that something's wrong with him. He's waiting for you to go up there," he said, rolling his eyes and pushing her up the ramp. She stumbled for a second then turned to face him, hands on her hips.

"David Rossi, lay your hands on me again and I will happily remove them," she scolded, fighting to keep the smile of her face. He didn't even try to hide the one on his.

"There's the Emily I remember," he chuckled, before passing her on the ramp and closing the door to his office. That left her with no distractions. The calm she had felt earlier evaporated and she took a deep, shaky breath.

"You can do this Emily. He isn't going to bite you," she muttered under her breath as she forced her feet to move up to his closed door. She lifted a hand hesitantly to knock when a strangled "Come in" floated through the door. Her brow wrinkled in concern. Was he _that _upset to see her? She turned the shiny doorknob, ignoring the somersaults her stomach was doing. His back was to her, hands laid out in support on the top of his desk. His head was bowed and he was looking down. She felt a sharp pang of worry. Was he sick? She stood in the doorway, waiting for permission to come in.

"Close the door, please," he said quietly, sounding more in control. She stepped inside and gently shut the door. He wouldn't turn to face her.

"Aaron, look at me," she coaxed, hoping she sounded reassuring and not demanding. When he didn't even shift, she grew annoyed. Everyone else was happy because of her homecoming. She thought for sure after JJ's wedding he would be too. "You haven't spoken to me in years, the least you can do is look at me."

He whirled around and his usually calm eyes were on fire. She stepped back involuntarily, feeling a split second of fear. He wouldn't hit her would he? He clenched his hands into fists, over and over again. His hands went to his hair and he started shaking his head.

"_I _haven't spoken to _you_? The last time I checked, you were the one who took off. You were bored remember?" he growled. His words felt like a slap in the face. She didn't get angry, like she normally would have. He was right. He had practically promised himself to her and she had up and left to go to England for another man. That relationship would never be romantic, but she had still left Aaron Hotchner for Clyde Easter, and an alpha male like him didn't take that too well. Something in her face must have given away her hurt because his eyes softened immediately. He reached his hands out, as if to hug her, then dropped them to his sides. He laid one on his desk and looked away from her. "I was a wreck Emily," he whispered softly. He moved his gaze to her face and the pain in his eyes broke her heart. She stepped forward, laying her hands on his shoulder. He turned until his back was to her, but she didn't remove her hands.

"I promised you I would come back," she crooned. She leaned her cheek against his back, feeling his muscles relax in defeat. His shoulders slumped, something she had never seen before. She felt his hand cover hers where it rested on his shoulder.

"I didn't know when. I didn't know if you had made London your home. I needed to talk to you, but you were an ocean away," he whispered. He sounded so broken that she almost cried. A moment of silence passed and neither said anything. They were content to just be. He straightened up and turned to face her. His eyes were back to the same smoldering orbs she had been mesmerized by her first day. They no longer burned with anger and, to her relief, weren't icy cold. They simply were. He gently took her hands in his from where they had fallen to her sides. "But you're here now. And I can finally breathe again," he sighed, taking a deep breath. He exhaled as if he hadn't been able to do that in years. Em could relate. She hadn't been able to breathe and smile and _exist_ this freely in two years. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek.

"I know. I felt suffocated, like there was this big rock on my chest. I meant it when I said I'll always come back to you Aaron. No man, Clyde Easter or otherwise, could keep me away," she murmured, staring at his face rememorizing every detail. He looked tired. Not stayed-up-all-night tired. Tired as if he hadn't slept in, well, two years. He gently laid his hand over hers, eyes roaming her face. She knew he was remembering her too.

"God Emily, I've missed you," was all she heard before his lips were covering hers and she was too busy focusing on not passing out to care that she hadn't had a chance to reply. She answered every silent question he was asking her and it came as no surprise that a man so intense would be anything but in every aspect. His kissing certainly made her heart race.

Neither noticed the smiling figure in the now open doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I'm a little late getting this chapter up but I have been so busy around the house today. I know I'm being redundant but I would really appreciate more reviews. A huge thanks to all of you who have already reviewed. And to all to all of you who've read and favorite and followed my story! This encouragement is inspiring. I hope I've satisfied all of my readers. Happy reading!**

* * *

He slowly pulled away from her. She opened her eyes slowly, enjoying the feeling of _finally_ being home. He gently pressed his lips to hers once, twice, three times before removing his hands from her face. She stood very still, hypnotized by his dark eyes, darker than night, as his gaze met hers in a stare so intense her insides turned to jello. He cleared his throat and took a half step away so that he was no longer pressed to the front of her body. A light flush painted the tips of his ears and she smiled, feeling a rush of pleasure that she was able to bring forth such a strong reaction from such a controlled man.

"My apologies Emily. That was uncalled for," he coughed into his fist. She ran her fingers through her raven hair, rumpling the straightened strands. She could feel the hot splotches of red were decorating her neck, signs of her body's reactions to him. She blew out a shaky breath.

"No, no, that was completely called for. And appreciated," she threw a devilish grin in his direction, forcing the red further down on his ears. He shifted his weight to his left foot. There was a moment of charged silence between the two. The sudden shrill ringing of the phone on his desk broke the spell. He reached quickly for the offending object, knocking over a paper weight with unsteady fingers. She chuckled under her breath. Aaron Hotchner flustered. Who would've thought?

"Ho..Hotchner," he answered, clearing his throat after the first attempt. His features grew somber again. Her stomach flipped. She recognized that face. Someone was calling for his assistance. She studied him. His brows were furrowed, but the lines around his mouth weren't as deep. He seemed in control, but not the usual drill sergeant he could be. She figured that a few members of the team would be called out on an analysis of an unsub, not an actual case. She sighed, resigned. He would go out on the call. He always did. "Yes. We're on our way." The click of the desk phone indicated the end of the call and she dragged her gaze from her hands to his face. He opened his mouth to talk, but she shook her head.

"I know. You've got to go. My guess is on an analysis not a case? You should be home by tonight," she observed. She smiled to herself when she saw the widening of his eyes. She had surprised him. He shook his head, running his hand through his neat hair.

"I forgot you were a profiler. A good one at that," he smiled. He stepped closer, bringing his body against hers. He gently skimmed her arms. He lifted one palm to his lips, gently tracing random patterns. A shiver ran through her and she knew he heard her breath catch. "I'll be back by tonight. Come to dinner with me," he pleaded softly. Her mind was racing. She was being asked on a date by her super…well he wasn't her superior anymore. So she wasn't breaking any rules. Her lids dropped as he moved his lips to her wrist, sucking lightly on her pulse point.

"Aaron," she whispered. He pulled his lips away, bringing forth a whimper from her. He didn't release her hand, raising a brow as he waited for her answer. "Okay. Dinner. Tonight. Call me when you get home," she murmured, pulling her hand back. She lightly traced his lips and moved her hands to his shoulders. They slid to the lapels of his suit and stopped where his tie disappeared into his buttoned jacket. His eyes were trained on her face. She knew his senses were hyper alert right now, trying to predict her next move. She leaned in close, bringing her lips a millimeter away from his. And then she passed them, and brought them to his ear. "I'll miss you," she breathed. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, but stepped away.

"I'll miss you too," he muttered, trying to control his reactions. He stepped back to her, pecking her forehead and smiling. "Go on. I'll take Morgan and Reid. That'll leave JJ and Garcia here. You can have a girl's day or whatever it is that women do." Her eyes lit up as she considered lunch and possibly a shopping trip with her two best friends.

"Thanks Aaron," she beamed, stepping up on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you when you get back," she promised, spinning on her heel. The ends of her dark hair stung his face as she turned, but he had never been happier. She paused in the open doorway, and placed a hand on the knob. She paused, wrinkling her brow. Hadn't she closed the door? She shrugged, and waved over her shoulder. He smiled and raised his hand. He turned back to his desk, collecting his papers. As she walked down the catwalk, JJ and Penelope huddling together near her old desk should've rung a warning bell. The fact that they were back so soon from their lunch break should've rung another. Moments with someone as intense as Aaron Hotchner tended to desensitize a woman. Even a woman like Emily Prentiss.

"Someone looks happy," JJ quipped as Em all but skipped toward them.

"And shouldn't I be? Aar..Hotch is going on an analysis case with the boys. Which leaves you girls free," she announced, smiling as she stilled. She couldn't help but reach out and give both Pen and JJ a quick hug. She had missed her girls. She grinned as Pen squealed and jumped off the desk.

"Yay! JJ a girl's day! How often do we get those in this job? Seriously. We need more break time! Lunch and shopping?" she talked so quickly, making plans faster than the others could keep up. Em frowned.

"Wait didn't you just get back from lunch?" she asked, flicking her gaze back between the two women. Penelope's face froze, then fell. JJ shifted her weight.

"Oh that's right. Gosh, I'm sorry Em. We didn't know we'd have the day off," she apologized, wringing her hands. It was clear she felt guilty, but Em waved off her apology. "We can still go shopping though," she mused, perking up at the possibilities. All three women's attention was pulled to the doors when Spencer and Derek came in together, laughing at whatever it is that men laugh at. Emily's attention was drawn to Aaron striding to Dave's office door. Had she been focusing, she would've realized that JJ's was as drawn to Spencer as hers was to Aaron. Rossi's figure emerged with Hotch and the both walked to the end of the ramp, quietly in discussion. His clear voice rang out, sliding across the bullpen with ease.

"Morgan. Reid." Both of the men immediately turned their attention to their boss. They moved quickly through the bullpen, pausing only to wave to the girls. "We've been called out to help advise in Charleston. We should be back by tonight." The men nodded, moving to their desks. Spencer raised his gaze to the girls. He smiled at Em and Penelope, then moved his gaze to JJ. His eyes were softer when he looked at her and Emily tucked that away to be brought up on their shopping date. Derek clapped Spence on the shoulder and they then followed the two older members of the team out the doors. JJ's gaze lingered on the boys. Garcia nudged her arm lightly and JJ jumped. She pushed her hair behind her ear and met Emily's questioning gaze. She shrugged.

"You never know what conditions they go into. Anything can happen on this job," she said quietly. Em nodded. She understood the stress and worry that rested in each of them whenever one of them was out on the field. JJ shook herself slightly and jumped up out of the chair. "Come on guys. We need time out!" Pen squeaked and nodded. She grabbed Emily's arm and had pulled her half way across the bullpen before JJ had snatched her purse and caught up to them. The drive out to the city was filled with blaring pop songs as the girls sang out the lyrics at the top of their lungs. They took Penelope's car, loving the feel of the wind whipping their hair around. Emily laughed until her sides ached, enjoying the feeling of inclusion she hadn't felt in years. Pen parked the car and they walked until they hit downtown.

"Oh! Em those black heel boots are totally you! You have to try them on!" she cried, dragging them to a window. Emily laughed, letting herself be pulled until she read the price tag. She shook her head.

"Penny, those are $200 dollars," she pointed out, not wanting to spend that much on a pair of shoes.

"No problem. I'll get them for you!" she promised. She shook her head until Pen insisted, "As a homecoming gift."

The three entered the store. Wealth screamed from every decoration. A blonde woman welcomed them.

"Hello. May I help you find anything today?" she asked in a professionally welcoming voice. As Garcia explained what they wanted, JJ and Emily wandered over to the plush couches.

"Don't worry, Pen will get those boots," JJ chuckled.

"So what's going on with you and Reid?" Em questioned abruptly. JJ looked at her, startled.

"What do you mean? We're friends, same as always," she said, surprise and something else coloring her tone.

"Your wedding ring is gone," Emily pointed out, "and there's something between you guys. You were the first to step up to him when I first got here. And he always looks…more relaxed when he's talking to you."

"God, I hate profilers," JJ grumbled, rolling her eyes. Emily was about to comment when Pen came back with the boots in her arms.

"I've found them!" she chirped, thrusting the shoes into Emily. "Now go," she ordered, throwing a flowing silk, deep purple blouse at her. "Try this on too. It's my treat," she insisted, tugging Emily up and shoving her towards the dressing room. Pen sat next to JJ, both women focused on the figure disappearing behind the elegant changing curtain.

"You know Hotch is going to take her out to dinner tonight," JJ said absentmindedly. "I opened the door to find him welcoming her home. They didn't see me, but I heard him ask her to dinner." Garcia smiled knowingly.

"Why do you think I threw her the blouse?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really like this chapter. I think it started off rough, but I like the ending. I hope you all will too. Review, review, review! I bet you all are sick of that. Sorry *smiles sheepishly* hopefully I can update tomorrow. I can't promise though :( Happy reading!**

* * *

"Come on Emily! You've been in there for 10 minutes," JJ whined. Garcia had thrown a pair of jeans over the top of the curtain before Emily had come out with the blouse. Em had put up a fight, but gave in after Penelope guilt tripped her about not being home for two years and please let her play dress up on Emily? She consented, but she hadn't come out of the dressing room.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," she grumbled. Emily pulled back the velvety curtain. It was silent for a beat. Their mouths opened slightly.

"Oh my gosh. Emily," Penelope cooed. The tech fanned her face dramatically.

"You look…" JJ began but couldn't finish the sentence. There were no words to describe how her best friend looked. Em's eyes grew worried.

"What? Is it that bad?" she fussed, turning around to go back into the changing room. JJ found her voice.

"No Em! You look amazing!" she gushed. The black heeled boots stopped just below the knee of the faded denim skinny jeans. A thick but delicate gold chain rested in the belt loops. The silky blouse had see-through sleeves that stopped at her wrists and just above the top of her jeans, revealing a tiny strip of her flat, porcelain stomach. The neckline was a V-neck that dipped low enough to reveal the creamy skin on her throat and the top of her chest but not low enough to be scandalous. Her hair was curling slightly at the ends from the heat of Virginia summer and she had grown out swoop bangs since she left.

"Really?" Emily was skeptical. Amazing? Doubtful.

"Yes, really," Garcia huffed, grabbing her by the shoulders and bring her down to eye level. "No that you aren't gorgeous every other day. Seriously, though. _Look,_" she emphasized as she spun Em around. Her mouth fell open at her reflection. There was no way that the elegantly dressed woman staring back at her was her. Oh, yeah it was. Her eyes were not as soft and gently as other women her age. She looked dazzling even with that fact.

"Wow," she breathed, gently tracing the neckline with her fingertip. She gazed in the mirror, not really seeing her reflection, but thinking of what Aaron's face might look like if he was here right now. Would he look at the shirt first? Or would he take her all in with his heart-melting gaze? JJ's voice yanked her out of her day dream.

"You can wear this on your date with Hotch," the blonde was saying. Emily whirled around.

"What?" she gasped. How did JJ know? Aaron had made her close the door in his office and she knew he had shut the blinds. Even if he hadn't, he had whispered his question. JJ smiled innocently.

"You're not the only profiler here Prentiss. And anyway, it doesn't take an F.B.I trained agent to see that you two are head over heels with each other. You know he hasn't smiled at anyone since you left? And he takes his time at his job, even just consulting. There's no way he'd rush back by tonight unless a certain someone was waiting for him," her friend noted. Emily was a little busy enjoying the warmth in her stomach. She hadn't been called 'Prentiss' since she'd left. Clyde had promoted her immediately to Agent-In-Charge and everyone called her "boss". She shook her hair, trying to get a hold of herself.

"God, I hate profilers," Emily whined. JJ laughed at the de ja vu.

"It's no fun when you're the one being questioned is it?" she asked humorously. Her head was tilted the side as she surveyed her friend. Em's cheeks were pink and her eyes were softer than she'd seen in a long time. Like she had said, it didn't take a profiler to see that Emily was in love. Penelope coughed, catching both their attention.

"Okay. Now go get that deliciously adorable outfit off your cute little butt so I can go pay for it," she demanded, pushing her back towards the dressing rooms. Emily put her hand on her friend's shoulder, stopping the pushing.

"Thank you Penelope. So much," she said quietly, love throbbing in every word. Tears filled Pen's eyes.

"No problem doll," she said back, emotion as clear in her words. JJ smiled on the couch. Having Emily back was like a puzzle piece fitting back together. The team felt whole again. Emily disappeared behind the curtain again and Garcia plopped down next to JJ on the couch.

"She really is head over heels for him you know," JJ murmured off-handedly.

"You're tellin me. And I haven't seen Papa Bear's claws away for this long since before Hayley died," added Pen. Both were happy to see two people they cared about so much find someone. They both loved Hotch as a father figure and it was nice to see him with a girl they approved of. Neither one had liked his last girlfriend much, and he hadn't dated anyone since Emily had left. And she was like their sister. If any man was going to be allowed to sweep her off her feet it was their strong-shouldered Unit Chief.

Emily reemerged from the changing room with her new clothes neatly folded. Garcia rushed them to the register while JJ helped her get her shoes back on. The way back to Quantico was filled with advice and updates on the ever stoic Aaron Hotchner. Emily only slipped in one question to JJ about Reid that was easily deflected and, thanks to Garcia's friendly chatter, didn't speak much after that. Emily _was_ just a guest at Quantico and the girls _were_ still on the clock so she was dropped off at the hotel she was staying at.

"Call me after your date tonight. I wanna know _everything_," JJ demanded as Emily stepped out of the car.

"Ooh! Me too, me too! We can three way!" Pen squeaked. Both women waved and blew kisses as they drove out of the round-a-bout and back towards the F.B.I building. Em waved until they were out of sight. She sighed contently. She hadn't had a girl's day in as long as she could remember and the shopping bags were a welcome weight on her strong arms. She smiled at the desk manager on her way in who looked startled, as if he wasn't used to the sign of appreciation. The elevator ride up to the penthouse (her mother demanded she stay in only the best during her visit) was calming. No one else was in with her and she took the moment to collect her thoughts. Now that initial flurry of butterflies was over, her nerves were setting in. She hadn't been on a date in ages. If she did something wrong, she'd never be able to tell him the secret she'd been harboring since she left England. The musical ding of the elevator pulled her from her worries and she stepped out of the elevator. The hallway was lavish, but she couldn't concentrate on decorations; she could barely still her shaking fingers enough to swipe the plastic key card through the slot. The light flashed green and she pushed open the door to her large hotel suite. She had just dropped her shopping bags on the settee when her cell phone rang.

"Honestly JJ, you just pulled out of the parking lot. What's next lingerie shopping?" she griped after fishing her phone out of her purse. There was a low chuckle on the other end.

"If you insist. I'm game for watching you model," a deep voice murmured on the other end of the line. Her face paled and then flushed crimson.

"Aar..Aaron. Hi," she stuttered. She slapped her forehead, not believing she hadn't been smart enough to check the caller ID.

"After that greeting all I get is a hi?" he teased. Her cheeks were still on fire, but she laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was JJ," she explained.

"Hi Emily! Ouch!" reached her ears.

"Was that Spencer?" she questioned, biting back a laugh. She could practically see Hotch rolling his eyes.

"Yes. You've distracted me beautiful. I called to tell you something," he said silkily. Her knees wobbled slightly and her breathing was speeding up. She mentally kicked herself for having such a strong reaction.

"My apologies Aaron. What did you want to talk about?" she purred. His breath caught lightly over the phone. She smiled, pleased. He cleared his throat.

"We'll be home in an hour. Is that enough time for you to get ready?" he questioned. After her confirmation he continued, "Well then I'll drop off the team and meet you in the lobby. I assume you're staying at The Ritz-Carlton?"

"How'd you know that? Are you having Garcia trace me?" she demanded. If he was tracking her on her first day back he'd be in for a lecture at dinner. He sound surprised when he answered.

"What? No. I figured you'd tell your mother that you were visiting. And the Ambassador would never have you in anything but the finest hotel in the city," he explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry. JJ profiled me earlier too. Have I gotten that much easier to read?" she apologized guiltily. Aaron wouldn't do that. His low laugh made her shiver, and she forgot about her guilt.

"Emily. I could always see right through you," he chuckled. His voice deepened as he continued, "and all that that implies." She knew she had to get off the phone. If he kept it up, she'd still be in her travel clothes when he came to pick her up.

"Aaron. Keep that up and I'll never be ready."

"Wouldn't it be a shame to walk in on you half dressed?" he teased. His voice was gravelly as he talked and she trembled.

"Good-_bye_ Aaron," she said firmly. She clicked end on her phone before he could respond. She shook her head as she unpacked her new clothes. After pulling off the price tags and stripping off her clothes, she slid the smooth, cool silk over her skin. Getting into the jeans as a battle, as usual for any woman wearing skinny jeans. She decided not to pull on her boots until he called up. She lightly teased her hair and left her bangs down to frame her face. Her natural curls were coming out in the heat, so she brushed them out to make them bouncy and left them down as they were. Her hair had grown since she'd last seen her practical family and her hair cascaded past her shoulders. She was finishing up her light make up when her buzzer rang. She quickly shoved her feet into the boots and ran, almost tripping over her discarded clothes, to answer it. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Ms. Prentiss? There's a gentleman here by the name of Aaron Hotchner requesting your presence in the lobby."

"Of course. I'll be right down," she promised. She snatched her handbag off the table next to the door and ran to the elevators. The ride that had been so calming on the way up was agonizingly slow as it took her down. When the doors finally opened, she sucked in a deep breath and forced her profiling skills into action. She slowed her pace and walked leisurely around the corner. All of that premeditated calming did nothing when she saw him. She didn't know how, but he was in a fresh suit with his hair brushed back. He looked so effortlessly high class and handsome.

"Hi Aaron," she murmured shyly, suddenly feeling nervous. His eyes widened when he turned to see her and his corroded began pulsing. She waited anxiously for him to talk.

"Emily. Wow. You look…wow," he stuttered. She smiled as he offered her his elbow. "May I escort the beautiful Ms. Prentiss to dinner?"

"Of course you may," she giggled as she took his offered arm and walked to the doors. Even in her heeled boots, she was several inches shorter than him and she found his height comforting. He opened the door to a sleek black car and gestured for her to get in. She smiled again and thanked him. Her eyes were trained on his body as he moved around to the driver's side of the car. The drive to the restaurant was silent but not uncomfortable. Halfway there, he rested his hand, palm up, on the divider-an invitation. She laid hers over it, feeling safe when he lightly squeezed her hand. When he pulled up in front of her favorite Italian restaurant, she gasped.

"I didn't think you would remember. I told you this was my favorite restaurant years ago," she complimented, slightly awestruck that he had remembered. He kissed her knuckles before getting out of the car and striding around to open her door. "Why, thank you," she murmured when he offered her his arm again. "I feel underdressed," she whispered after the waiter had led them to their table, a white clothed table for two in the back corner. The lighting was dim and romantic. She had been surprised to learn he had made reservations.

"You look stunning," he assured as the waiter handed them their menus.

"I'm Antonio and I'll be your server. Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked professionally. There was just a hint of Italian accent to his voice. Aaron gestured that she should go first.

"Water, please," she ordered. He wanted the same and Antonio rushed away. He gently took her hand and held it in his. His eyes were burning her, and she loved it.

"God Emily. I've missed you," he repeated. He squeezed her hand lightly and leaned across the table. She leaned forward in response. They were still appropriately far apart, but anyone could see they were having a conversation.

"I missed you too," she whispered. Antonio appeared then with the waters and she sat back reluctantly.

"And for your meals?" their server asked politely. Again, Aaron looked at Emily, waiting for her to place her order.

"Mushroom ravioli please," she smiled, handing him back the menu.

"Chicken alfredo, please," Aaron ordered, never taking his eyes off her face. Antonio whisked away their menus. Hotch lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip.

"So tell me Emily. How was London?"

"It was nice. Clyde had me promoted to Chief as soon as I stepped off the plane. London is surprisingly calm. We had a few rough cases, but nothing like you see here," she began. She talked until their food came of all the things she had liked and disliked about England. "I talk too much. You should've stopped me Aaron," she scolded as she lifted the food to her mouth. She moaned in pleasure. England didn't have food like this. He smiled.

"I enjoy hearing your voice. I've been so long without it," he said the last part quietly. She cleared her throat.

"How were things here?"

"The same. Same grueling case files and ungodly hours. We all missed you so much. JJ and Reid have gotten closer. I think there's something they're not telling us," he joked as he ate his food. Em had suspected as much. She felt a small nip of guilt at his last line. She wasn't being completely honest either. The rest of the night was quiet conversation. He paid for dinner like a gentleman and escorted her back to the hotel. She expected him to say goodnight at the lobby, but the look on his face kept her from questioning him when he led her to the elevators. She silently pressed the button for the top floor and lightly smacked his chest when he grinned condescendingly. His arm was around her shoulder and she rested her head on him. She was leaning into his embrace, feeling the happiest she ever had. The doors opened to reveal an elderly couple who smiled with knowing eyes as they politely sidestepped them and nodded.

"Reminds you of our golden days doesn't it?" the gentleman asked his wife, squeezing her hand.

"I wonder how long they've been married?" she mused back. "Either way, they'll stay together."

Hotch stopped outside her door. She turned to look at him, but was frozen when she met his fiery gaze. He raised a hand to cup her cheek. His lips were crashing down on hers before she could react. She didn't mind. No woman in her position would really complain. When the need for air became necessary, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he panted. She shook her head, also trying to regain her breath.

"I'm not complaining," she offered. He chuckled, then grew serious. His eyes smoldered.

"I don't know how I'll handle it when you leave again Emily," he murmured softly. His eyes were so soft her heart melted. She couldn't keep it a secret any longer. She sucked in a deep breath and shifted. His inner profiler immediately reacted to the change.

"What's wrong?" he pled quietly. He hadn't wanted to ruin the night, but he had to tell her, to beg her not to leave again.

"I haven't been completely honest. There's something very important I have to tell you," she spoke gently, not wanting to scare him. His body tensed and his eyes stayed on her face. She took a deep breath.

"I'm coming back."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *sheepishly pokes head out of cave* Hi guys… yeah I know I'm in big trouble. I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. My muses were running amok. I couldn't quite figure out how I wanted this chapter to play out and I needed a little break to get my ideas back in order. I'm sorry to all of those who've been checking this for an update. Thanks so much to all of you who are still reading this story. I'm so lucky to have you. I hope this long awaited chapter pleases the court. Happy reading!**

* * *

The shrill ringing of her cell phone jolted her awake. Emily groped blindly, fumbling for the source of the ringing. Her hand came in contact with her small phone, which rested on the cherry wood bedside table next to her plush king sized mattress. She fought to keep her position of lying on her side while she wrestled the phone open.

"Hello?" she muttered groggily. Her voice was rusty with sleep and she was annoyed. It was a Saturday morning. Who in their right mind was calling at eight o'clock?

"Well good morning sunshine," JJ chirped. The blonde was obviously in a better mood and clearly more awake. Had she not been half asleep, Emily might have noticed the sounds of activity on the other line.

"What do you want JJ?" she whined irritably.

"You didn't call me last night after your date with Hotch. Which means," JJ paused dramatically while Em rolled her eyes, "that either he slept over at your hotel room or you slept over at his house." Em's eyes popped open, thoughts of sleep forgotten.

"JJ! We did not…"

Her sentence was interrupted as she stifled a startled shriek. An arm she hadn't known was there tightened around her waist.

"Hello?" JJ's voice was concerned as it floated through the speakers.

"Hold on JJ. I need to put you on hold," the brunette squeaked breathlessly. She clicked the phone on mute before JJ could reply. Aaron's head rose groggily from the pillow.

"Good morning," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. Emily stared open-mouthed, still caught in his embrace. She wiggled her body experimentally and found she was sore in all the places she shouldn't be sore. The coverlet wasn't brushing exposed skin, she found with relief. The relief vanished as she realized she was clothed in his dress shirt from the night before. He blinked his eyes open slowly, waiting for her reply.

"Aaron," was all she could force herself to squeak out. To her embarrassment, her voice cracked. She flushed as memories from last night came flooding back to her. Well, memories up until her ex-boss had wrestled the door open with his eyes closed. After that, everything went white. She felt light pressure on her waist as he squeezed gently, then a rush of cool air as he pulled his arm back. He sat up and the sheets gathered around his waist. She couldn't stop her eyes from roving over the hard planes of his torso. He reached an arm out and gently reached a hand under her hair and gently gripped her neck. He pulled her close and lightly pecked her lips. She stared dumbly, her mouth falling open slightly. She realized she was staring like an idiot and immediately snapped her mouth shut. He eyes wrinkled with concern.

"You okay?" he asked tentatively. She cocked her head, studying his face. He looked worried, as if she regretted last night. Her eyes grew wide. Now that she was thinking about it, she hadn't regretted last night. She was _happy_ that it had happened. His face was growing more concerned as she sat there, reveling in her epiphany. "If you want me to leave," he murmured brokenly, "then tell me to leave." His voice hardened slightly at the end. She knew better than to be offended. It didn't take a profiler to see he was trying to protect herself. She was surprised how much the thought of him leaving bothered her. She was frozen in surprise as he swung his legs around on the side of the bed. His bare back was to her and, from her perspective, he seemed to be leaning into his forearms.

"What? I don't want you to leave," she squeaked in surprise. She reached out to lay her hand on his back and frowned when he flinched slightly away from her touch. She blew out a breath, killing the frustration that was bubbling up. She was the one who had brought on his worries with her silence. "Please. Stay. I was surprised. I wake up next to the man I haven't seen in two years who was my boss for years before that. None of my training has prepared me for this," she said, her voice trailing off. She felt the catch in her voice, much to her dismay. She was feeling very exposed. She curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She shifted her body slightly away from him. Her protective instincts were kicking in. She flinched slightly when she felt him touching her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, brushing his lips against her covered shoulder. "I haven't let a woman into my life since Hayley. I know that you can protect yourself. But we both know the dangers of this job. It took the last woman from my life. I don't want to lose you too," he mumbled. The raw emotion was clear in his voice and there were breaks in his words. His tight mask was gone, for once, and hesitation laced his voice. He was worried, she realized, of what she would think. She sighed, and relaxed into his gentle massage of her shoulders. Sensing her walls coming down, he scooted closer to her folded in body. He tentatively reached out and gently laid his arm across her shoulders. She leaned back into him, her head fitting perfectly into the crook between his neck and his shoulder.

"I know. I should have better control of my reactions. Thank you for telling me that. It's nice to see a softer side of you," she sighed, kissing his cheek. He coughed self-consciously.

"Well," he muttered, trying to change the subject. He glanced at the clock on her bedside table and groaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I told Morgan that I'd go with him to take Reid to the gym. He has a sudden interest in working out more. I didn't realize you'd be home. More to the point, I didn't realize I'd be in your bed," he chirped cheekily. She lightly smacked his chest.

"Get out of here," she teased, lightly pushing him off his side of the bed. He stole another quick cheek kiss before throwing off the covers. She flushed lightly until she realized that he still had his boxers on. He smiled at her as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Hello?" an irritated voice floated out from under her. She sucked in a breath as she realized that JJ was still on hold. She smashed the phone to her ear and spoke quickly and quietly.

"JJ, 911. I need you to meet me at the café around the corner from the Ritz-Carlton in an hour and a half. It's serious." She heard his footsteps coming out of the bathroom and she snapped her phone shut before she got a reply. She shoved it underneath her pillow as he appeared in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She looked him over appreciatively. He looked as good in casual clothes as he did in a suit, she noted. A thought struck her, and she furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong?" he asked off-handedly as he looked around her couches for his phone.

"Where'd your extra clothes come from?" she asked suspiciously. He smiled.

"I'm an F.B.I agent Miss Prentiss. I always have a go bag in my car."

She rolled her eyes at his figure as he snatched his phone and car keys off a table holding a lamp. He paused in the open doorway and turned around.

"Is it weird that I'm anxious to come home to you?" he paused. "And that I just called your hotel room home?" She refused to acknowledge the free-falling feeling in her stomach that his words brought from her. She shook her head, feeling her messy curls graze her cheek. He waved and then he was gone. She fell backwards into her covers. She was anxious for him to come home to her too. And that confused her. Her head fell to the side and she caught sight of the clock. She groaned and dragged herself out of bed. She contemplated what to wear, but then remembered she was going to breakfast with JJ and that she really didn't care what Em showed up in. After rifling through her suitcase, she pulled out a faded pair of jeans and a loose black tee. She shoved her feet into her moccasins and found her way to the bathroom to fix her hair. After catching sight of her lion's mane of hair, she decided on pulling it back into a ponytail. She wiped off the remaining smudges of eye makeup and decided she was done. Because the café was only a block away from her hotel, she decided on walking.

She could see JJ's bouncing figure before she walked in. The wind chimes on the glass door tinkled delicately as she pushed it open. Blonde hair flew as JJ whipped her head towards the door. She made an impatient gesture and Emily chuckled. Her friend was talking a mile a minute as she slid into the booth.

"What's the emergency? You know I can be awake at eight o'clock but that doesn't mean I'm up for driving. You sounded rushed. Are you okay?" Emily held up a hand and smiled when JJ's eyes narrowed and she paused slightly in her talking. "Oh. I know you did not just hold up your hand at me." A chuckle slipped out before she could stop it.

"Okay," she coughed, covering her mouth as she tried not spit out the water the waiter had set in front of her. "Okay, I'll tell you, just wait." JJ paused slightly, then her feature relaxed. She leaned back into the booth and crossed her arms. She quirked an eyebrow as she studied Em's face. A smirk crawled across her face and, Em noticed with disgust, she still looked like a super model. She gestured.

"Please. Continue," she said. Emily ducked her head. Damn. She really needed to get back into the practice of hiding what she was thinking. She took a deep breath.

"I woke up this morning with a dress shirt on and a shirtless ex-boss next to me," she mumbled. JJ's eyes widened slightly and she blinked before bursting into laughter.

"So he spent the night at your house?" she choked, trying not to spit out her drink. "So I was right?" Emily rolled her eyes, which JJ took as surrender.

"Yes you were right," she muttered, spinning her straw around in her drink. JJ noticed her friend's hesitancy and softened her voice.

"There's something else isn't there?" she asked, eyes probing.

"Yes," Emily murmured softly. "He said something about wanting to come home to me." She looked down at her hands. "My stomach got all fluttery. Is that bad?" she hesitantly questioned, raising her eyes.

"No."

"It's not?" she breathed in relief. JJ reached out and covered her distressed friend's hand with her own.

"No. It means you've both finally realized what we've all been thinking since you left. That you're the one he's been waiting for. Even when he was married to Hayley, he wasn't happy. She didn't understand him or the job he did. She didn't like how much he had to be away from home and she left him for something he couldn't control. She gave him Jack, and that kept things civil between them and it hit him really hard when she was killed by someone he thought he brought into her life. You're the only one out of all of us who saw through him and took steps to try to help him. You understand his job and our hellish hours because you're with him on the cases. Jack loves you and you'd never leave him because of something like his work hours," JJ said gently, keeping her eyes locked on her friend's. "And he was there for you more so than any of us after Doyle. He noticed your bad days and your tells. He understands you more than anyone. Face it hon. It's fate."

"Really?" Emily asked haltingly. She had always been uncomfortable in the world of dating. She felt more relaxed with Aaron than she did with anyone. Even her team. She had accepted the fact that she would probably be a loner for the duration of her life after she was employed with Easter the first time. "But he's been my boss. And when," she broke off suddenly, realizing that the only person she'd told about her return was Aaron. She mentally cursed herself when JJ narrowed her eyes. She knew that JJ knew that she was hiding something.

"Spill it," were the only words she said. Her tone of voice made it clear that there was no room for argument. The guilt had been eating at her since she left London about not telling her team, but she wasn't sure how to work it into a conversation. She was the one who had left. What was she supposed to say? 'Hey guys, I know I abandoned you two years ago and before that you all had to fake my death, which probably put you all through hell and for sure distrust when you found out that I've been alive this whole time but I'm coming back on Straus's orders and everything's supposed to go back to the way it was' probably wouldn't go over well. Her hesitation made JJ's features soften. "You can trust me. I know we haven't, you know, talked in two years but that doesn't change the fact that you're still my best friend. Without you and PG I'm pretty sure I would've gone even crazier than usual." Emily groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"What is Pen gonna say about me telling you about Aaron before her?"

"She's going to have to restrain me from killing you if you don't spill whatever it is your holding back." Em took a breath.

"I'm coming back. To the BAU. To the team," she said confidently. She studied JJ's face and noted the freezing of her features.

"What?" the blonde breathed.

"Straus wanted me back. She sent orders that even Easter couldn't get me out of. Not that I wanted to be gotten out of anything. She hasn't told me why she wants me back so bad," she explained, fiddling with her cup. "That's why this thing with Hotch scares me. When I come back, he's my boss again. So. Where do we go from there?" JJ shook her head.

"Sorry. I'm still trying to wrap my head around Straus doing something nice," she joked, producing a small smile.

"So you're not mad that I didn't tell you guys first thing?"

"Of course not. You're coming back. That's something we've all been praying for since you left. Who cares if you haven't told us yet? You've been back for two days, one of which we were all at work. It's a weekend anyway. You haven't had a chance to tell anyone. Except our Unit Chief," she teased, waggling her eyebrows.

"Thanks JJ. That really helps me conscience. I've been freaking out since I stepped out of the plane," she sighed. JJ glanced at her watch and smiled in a distracted way. Em cocked her head to the side. "Need to be somewhere?"

"Um. Well. Ugh okay fine, I give. Spence should be getting back from the gym and I wanted to surprise him with a cleaned up house. We've been on back to back cases so we haven't had a chance to clean up," JJ said quickly, holding her breath. She had talked to Spencer about just coming out to the team, but they had decided to hold off. It was Emily's turn to freeze. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Hah! I knew it! Hotch is clued in too, by the way," she laughed, trying to be polite. JJ banged her head against the table, making Em laugh harder.

"Ugh. Well, I guess when you come out to the team about you and Hotch, I can come out about Spence and I." Em's laugh stopped.

"How am I supposed to do this? First I drop the bombshell about me coming back and then I add 'Hey, I'm also dating the boss'? I'll never get anyone to trust me again," she groaned. JJ furrowed her brow.

"And then me and Spence adding our 'Hey we're now living together', I mean Pen might get over it after some intense shopping, but Derek's never going to trust any of us." Emily's phone buzzed on the table. She glanced down at the new text. 'Where'd you go?' was all that she had to read. Aaron was back.

"Yeah, Reid is definitely back from the gym," she muttered under her breath.

"What? Why'd he tell you that?" JJ asked.

"He didn't. Aaron was going to go with Derek and Spencer to the gym. He just texted me asking where I am. Which means he's back at the hotel room," she explained. JJ sighed.

"So much for a clean house," she grumbled as she slid out of the booth. Emily followed suit, realizing they'd been there for over an hour. JJ reached out and hugged her. "This was nice. We need to invite Penny next time. She might get her feelings hurt. And you'll need to go on a one on one with her too. Just so she doesn't feel left out."

"Yeah. This really was nice. I haven't had a best friend to talk to forever. Thanks for not going crazy on me about everything," she said as they walked out the doors. JJ smiled and waved as she walked back to her car. The trip back to the hotel seemed shorter, maybe because she was deep in thought about having to tell the team. She wondered what exactly she was supposed to tell them as she made her way back to her room. She opened the door to find Aaron sitting on the couch in the sitting room, leaning on his forearms. He raised his eyes at the sound of her entry. His expression worried her. She closed the door and walked over until she was standing in front of him. He opened his legs slightly and grabbed her hips, pulling her into the 'V'. He leaned his head into her stomach. She raked her fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong baby?" she murmured, then realized what she had said. She felt his lips curve into a smile. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, it just slipped out."

"It's okay. I like it," he chuckled. She smiled down at him. "You distract me too much," he accused.

"Okay, okay," she spoke as she curled up under his arm on the couch. She felt him take a deep breath and pause. She raised her head, her hair brushing against his fresh t-shirt. He took his arm back and looked away from her.

"What's wrong?" she worried as he moved away and knelt down in front of her. He gently pushed her knees apart and rested on his knees in between her legs.

"I need to ask you something," he started, reaching into his pocket. She felt her breath stop.

* * *

**So I hope this extra-long chapter helps get me out of the doghouse with you guys(: I'm going to try posting more often, but school starts up on the 15****th**** and my schedule is annoyingly difficult so I can't make any promises. Love you guys 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Gah. How I hate cliffhangers….I hope the last chapter helped get me out of trouble for not updating for so long. I'm going to work on making if more regular, buuut we are under a severe weather watch where I live. Fear not my ducklings I will not stop writing. There are plug-ins in my basement. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. I have a vague idea of how I want to wrap everything up I'm just not sure how long it will take to get us there. Bear with me :D ooh. Loud thunder and lightning. I know you guys don't care about the weather here so I'm just gonna get on with it. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Aaron?" she asked breathlessly. The butterflies in her stomach were flapping about a hundred miles per hour. Her eyes locked on his hands as he pulled out…a bundle of papers. She felt the crushing weight of disappointment on her chest and paused to contemplate this. She had never considered herself the marrying type before. So why was she so hurt that he didn't have a little velvety black box with a ring inside? With a shock, she realized that JJ and Pen were right. She was in love with her soon-to-be-boss. He seemed oblivious to her mind-blowing discovery, looking down at the papers in his hands and not up at her face.

"I know that I shouldn't have looked at anything, but these came up to your hotel room when I got back from the gym. It was none of my business but the label said they were your reinstatement papers. I looked through them. Again, I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to believe you're really back. But that's still no excuse," he explained quickly, tripping over his words. She sat very still, blinking at him. He though she would..? What? Be angry? That he looked at her admission papers back to the team? His face took on a more distressed expression and her hand automatically went to his cheek.

"I'm not mad. Why would I be?" she attempted to reassure him.

"You didn't tell me that Straus was the one who requested your transfer back," he said carefully. He realized he was treading in dangerous waters. He didn't want her to think that he didn't trust her or that he wasn't ecstatic that she was back because neither of those statements were true. He was, however, concerned about what implications this might place on any of his team members. He was still responsible for all of them, and, no matter how much he wanted to, he could not play favorites.

"Oh. I didn't see the importance of it," she hedged. She hadn't wanted to tell him about Straus because she was worried that he would think it similar to the last time the devil woman had her assigned to the team. To spy on him, try to get him kicked out of his position. It wasn't. Well, she didn't think it was. Neither Straus nor Easter had told her anything about her sudden re-employment. Clyde had simply told her she was being let go, not due to any mishaps in her work, and that she was being sent back to Quantico, orders of Erin Straus.

"Emily, you know she never does anything purely to see others happy. She almost disbanded us after you left. Some bull about us not 'working as a unit'. I don't want you to end up owing her any favors," he bit out, clenching his jaw. He moved out from in between her legs and stood. Something in his words pricked at her irritation.

"I can take care of myself you know. I didn't do any of her dirty work the first time around when I barely knew any of you. What makes you think I'm going to be so easy to coerce this time, especially now?" she demanded as she stood, jabbing her hands on her hips.

"I don't think she'll be able to coerce you! But it's not just you. Calling you back here can be considered a favor she can request from anybody on the team. I can't just think about one person," he said, his voice rising slightly. Her eyes narrowed.

"You think I think it's all about me? That I don't know about your responsibilities? I was a Unit Chief in London; I know what it means to take care of a team. But I never jumped on any of them about not telling me every single bit of information," she threw her hands in the air as she spoke. "I didn't want to tell you about Straus because I hoped that me coming back would help the tension between her and the team." She turned away from him and stalked towards the window. She glared at the usually beautiful view of the boardwalk. His shoulders slumped and he rubbed his forehead. He muttered something she couldn't quite catch and then his lips were on her shoulder, his arms wrapped low on her stomach.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. She fought the heating of her blood that his voice caused. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just; hell I don't even know what my problem is. I guess I thought that you had come back on your own. If Straus hadn't called you back, you'd still be in London right now," he mumbled into her shoulder, kissing his way up her neck. He paused right before he hit the sensitive spot of hers right behind her ear. She tried not to whimper. She relaxed, leaning back into him.

"I would've come back soon either way. I was homesick," she confessed, laying her hands over his where they rested just under her belly button. She felt him smile before he gently brushed his lips across the nerves that were bundled behind her ear, causing her to arch back into him slightly. She groaned quietly and turned around, still caught in his embrace. His hands rested on her lower back now and she snaked hers up around his neck.

"Am I forgiven?" he pled, pulling out the big guns-his puppy dog eyes. She smiled and stood on tip toes to peck his lips.

"Of course." He shifted uncomfortably away from her, but kept her in his arms. She dropped her arms immediately. "What's wrong?" He sighed and looked down at her. Again, she was caught up in his eyes. They were so dark and...intense. He looked straight through you, saw what other people didn't. She gently traced his jawline. "Your eyes turn me knees into jello," she blurted before she could stop herself. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he bent towards her.

"Then I guess I'll just never stop staring at you," he whispered before bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, chaste. One of his hands rested protectively on her lower back and another tangled in her dark hair. She raked her fingernails lightly through his hair, enjoying the sound of contentment he made. He groaned when his phone rang.

"Ignore it," she murmured against his skin. He leaned his head back.

"You know I can't do that," he grinned at her pout as he dug through his pockets (seriously why are guys' pocket so much deeper than girls'?) until he pulled out the offensive object. He had a deer-in-the-headlights expression as he checked the caller ID which she took to mean he was not being called for work. He held up one finger apologetically as he flipped it open. "Yeah?" He frowned at the phone. "Yeah. No I haven't. I shouldn't have said anything to you. Well…what am I supposed to..? Okay, okay fine. Give me ten minutes," he grumbled before snapping his phone closed.

"Who was that?" she purred, laying her hands on his shoulders. He smiled as he turned to face her and wrapped her up into a hug. He rested his chin on her head as he spoke.

"Um. Morgan. I may have said something at the gym about an announcement you had to make. I know I had no right but they needed some heads up, I thought. So, um, they're waiting in the conference room and I have ten minutes to get you there," he mumbled sheepishly. She blinked, then pulled away. "Are you mad?" he asked meekly. She was cracking up on the inside actually. She had Aaron Hotchner sounding sheepish. Priceless. She shook her head and sighed.

"I kinda went on a breakfast date with JJ this morning and told her. Told her everything. I mean it had to come out sometime right?" she confessed, looking at her hands. She saw his large ones cover her tiny, pale ones with the chewed up fingernails.

"Yeah. Better to get it out earlier, I guess. You sure you want to tell them everything right now?" he asked, concerned. They both knew how Derek could be. She flinched, then remembered JJ's promise from earlier and broke into a smile.

"Oh yes. I have a feeling a couple of other things will come out too," she smiled, more to herself than to him. He looked confused for a moment then shook his head.

"It's none of my business," he replied when she asked why he hadn't questioned her. She laughed softly.

"You went through my mail. I don't think boundaries worry you," she teased as she disappeared into the bathroom to try to look presentable. Hotch sat in an armchair, trying to distract himself for the duration of her makeover. He rolled his eyes when he thought about women and changing. Really, change your shirt, change your pants and you're done. What took women so long? He looked up at the sound of the door opening and let his eyes widen slightly. She looked gorgeous, which wasn't unusual, in neat black pants and an off the shoulder light blue top. She had let her hair down to frame her face and applied light makeup. She paused in the doorway.

"I look okay?" she asked distractedly as she searched for her black sandals. He whistled to catch her attention and tossed them to her. The whole scene felt…domestic. And it surprised him how much he liked that.

"Better than okay," he murmured, noticing her shiver as his voice dropped an octave lower. She grinned, then shook her head.

"Oh no. You are not touching me until we get home or we'll never leave in the first place," she joked, slipping on her shoes. He got up out of the chair and sauntered over to her. She kept her eyes trained on him, feeling like he was a predator and she was his prey. She let his arms wind around her waist, enjoying the security she felt there. He brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. She felt her cheeks warm as he burned her with his gaze. She would never stop feeling the first date feelings around him would she? She certainly hoped not as his lips gently connected with hers.

"What's so wrong with that?" he whispered against her lips. She let herself cherish the moment before she batted him away.

"This needs to come out sooner or later and I'd rather not have everyone shutting me out on my first day back to work, which is Monday by the way. I just want to get this over with," she explained, feeling anxiety creep up in her stomach. She was trained to control this kind of emotion, but it was her family not an unsub and she would see them on a daily basis after today. He nodded sympathetically, as he laced his fingers with hers and opened the door for her. She leaned her head onto his chest on the elevator ride down and this time the desk clerk smiled at her as she made her way out the door tucked under Aaron's arm. He opened his car door for her, like a gentleman, and she settled into the seat, thinking about how she could do this every day. Wake up next to him, drive with him to work, come home to him. She sighed contentedly and he smiled, laying his hand, palm up, on the divider, just like their first date. God was that only yesterday? Everything had changed. She laid her hand on top of his and the drive to Quantico was quiet, the gentle music the only sound.

When the imposing structure came into view, her stomach clenched. She squirmed slightly in her seat and he began to rub circles into the skin between her thumb and forefinger in an attempt to soothe her. He parked the car and hesitated for a minute, giving her a moment to collect herself. She shot him a shaky smile as confirmation and he was opening her door before she could blink. She took his hand and walked with him to the doors. The elevator ride up was as torturous as it had been the first time she had made it. She took her hand back.

"I don't want any premature questions," she explained when he shot her a confused look. He nodded understandingly and walked an appropriate distance away from her to the conference room. She felt de ja vu wash over her as she walked into the conference room. Everyone was in the same seats she remembered, except Pen was sitting in her spot and she was making her way to the front after introductory hugs. All eyes were trained on her. Aaron's gaze was a little too intense to be appropriate and she flushed lightly, cursing her reaction. She locked eyes with JJ as Derek and Penelope's teasing died down and almost burst out laughing at the dancing look in them.

"Guys, I love you both, but shut up. Emily needs to say something," the blonde interjected. Pen threw her a half-hearted glare and Derek looked like he was about to say something. He changed his mind quickly as JJ trained her gaze on him. As the smallest member of the team, she knew that her older, brother like co-worker could forget to take her seriously sometimes. They both quit their banter and turned their attention to Em.

"Well, that's a first," Rossi mumbled under his breath, earning a smile. Spencer only nodded, not inserting any statistics for once. Aaron cleared his throat.

"Let Prentiss speak," he ordered teasingly. She hoped she was the only one who noticed that he said her name like a caress. She coughed self-consciously.

"Okay. So, there's something I really need to tell you guys, but I need you to stay calm. Two things actually. Um, I'm coming back," she stopped there, waiting on baited breath for reactions. It was quiet for a moment. Pen broke the silence

"YAY! Oh my GOD! EMILY! This is amazing news!" she shrieked, flying out of her chair and engulfing her in a hug. Em stumbled, taken off guard, but smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks PG," she whispered.

"You're back to stay?" Derek asked, worry in his tone. She locked eyes with him, hoping to convey to him that he could trust her.

"Yes. For good this time," she promised. He smiled.

"Well then. Guess we'll see you Monday," interjected Dave. He was smiling, but not making a big deal. Some things never changed. Spencer didn't say anything, which she wouldn't find as suspicious until she thought about it later.

"Wait. There's one more thing," she said haltingly as Penelope returned to her seat and the others went to stand up. They paused, and slid back into their chairs, eyes locked on her face.

"Yes?" Rossi was the one to prompt her. She shook herself and took a deep breath.

"I'm kind of dating Hotch."

* * *

**Yay! Posted two days in a row! Hope you guys like this one, it felt a little rough to me. Something flowed weird or an element was missing or something. Help reassure me please(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm soooo sorry guys. I've been really busy since school started on Wednesday. GAH I don't wanna go :'( I'm working over-time on getting these chapters up and finish all my friggin homework because Trig hates me (and the feeling is mutual). Only two chapters more until the ending! This has been crazy. Thanks so much for all the support you guys have given me. It really means a lot. I hope you all have enjoyed it thus far and hope that you follow through until the ending. Happy reading!**

* * *

There was absolute silence in the conference room. All eyes were trained on Aaron's face except for JJ's, who was watching Emily carefully. Penelope opened her mouth, but, for once, no witty remark came out. Rossi sat back in his chair, hands folded on his stomach, dissecting every move that his friend made. Aaron shifted his weight slightly and moved his eyes from her face to the rest of the team. His expression was open, waiting for one of them to make a comment. JJ cleared her throat and everyone's attention moved to her.

"Congratulations," she said warmly, standing up. She reached her arms out as she walked towards Emily, who was biting her nails nervously. Em hugged her back automatically. Pen was the next one to thaw.

"Yeah. Congrats Emmy," she teased lightly, waggling her eyebrows. A chuckle burst through the brunette's lips. She stood up and joined JJ and Em at the front of the room in a girl hug. Spencer remained quiet, thoughtful. Rossi was beginning to smile and he reached over to pat Hotch's arm. Their Unit Chief flinched slightly before showing a slight smile.

"Hold up." Derek's voice sliced through the air, silencing the small bubble of conversation the girls had started up. Emily raised her gaze slowly to meet his. "You mean to tell me you're back for what? Two days? And you and Hotch are together? Is there anything else you haven't told us?" he bit sarcastically. It was clear he was hiding the hurt in his voice. Aaron's shoulders stiffened and Emily spoke quickly, before he could say something harsh.

"I'm sorry Derek. It wasn't really a planned thing. There's been tension between us for years, even you can agree to that. I guess my homecoming just kind of…brought it out," she explained sheepishly. "That's all of the skeletons out of the closet though. I'm not hiding anything else."

"Really? You sure? You're not pregnant right?"

JJ's voice flew across the room before Hotch could even open his mouth. Her blue eyes were stormy and her hands were on her hips. Dave and Spencer both moved their chairs back slightly, a reflex.

"Derek Morgan. That better have been the last sarcastic comment you had saved up. I'm not going to let you chew her out because she kept something to herself," she bit out.

"We can't have secrets on this team Jayje!" he yelled back, shoving away from the desk. Emily shot a warning glance at Aaron, who was about to stand up. He slowly sat back down, joined by a frazzled Pen.

"Oh, really? Because if I remember correctly, you weren't too thrilled when we had to go through your background history either," she snapped, her eyes steely. Derek flinched slightly, as if she had hit him.

"I'm not the one who was gone for two years," he mumbled under his breath.

"Don't lash out at Emily because you're having trust issues. Yes, she left us. There's nothing we can do to get those two years back. So quit exploding at her and try to get things back to the way they were," she said, voice only slightly softer. His face fell slightly before he raised his eyes.

"But you're not hiding anything else?" he asked, making the question sound like an accusation. Emily shook her head silently, afraid to talk. She really had missed her brother-like co-worker and was willing to try to repair any damage her sudden absence had caused.

"I'm sorry Emily. JJ's right. I do have trust issues. It hurt pretty bad when you just left. Like we were disposable. I'm willing to try to work it out if you are," he said softly after a moment of thoughtful silence, a hopeful expression on his face. Her eyes lit up and she surprised herself when she ran forward to give him a tight hug.

"Of course I'm willing," she breathed, squeezing him tighter. She felt a gaze burning a hole into her back and she pulled away from the hug. As she suspected, Aaron's eyes were on her figure possessively. She'd have to have a talk with him about that.

"This is going to be weird," she heard, "having a couple on the team."

"Two couples," JJ blurted. Emily flitted back to her side and squeezed her shoulder supportively. There was another awkward silence.

"What?" Pen asked, looking around. Derek's eyes widened and Rossi was muttering under his breath about hormones in young adults. Aaron looked quizzically at Emily, who ignored the gaze. Spencer finally cleared his throat and stood up.

"Us," he said, no waver in his voice. He wrapped his arms around JJ's waist, who blushed slightly and buried her head in his neck. Emily moved away slightly, giving them a moment. Pen exploded this time.

"YES! I was right! Jayje I've been hounding you on this for _months_, would it have killed you to give me a hint?" she shrieked, a smile on her face.

"Damn kid. Guess I should give you more credit with the ladies," teased Morgan, only a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Em knew better than to be hurt by his easy acceptance of JJ and Reid as a couple. Neither one of them had up and left for London for two years. Aaron stood, a slight smile gracing his face and made his way to where Emily was standing. He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her head.

"See? That wasn't so bad," he murmured in her ear. She leaned back into him, then flushed lightly as she caught sight of Rossi's knowing look. He only smirked at her, then turned his attention to congratulating JJ and Reid.

"Yeah, well, they can't chew you out. You're the boss," she muttered. He chuckled in her ear.

"I'm your boss," he teased.

"Only at work," she protested, wiggling away from his embrace. He faked a wounded look, but she shook her head.

"I've got to go tease JJ," she quipped, dancing out of his reach. She was chuckling at his frustrated growl when Morgan and Rossi made their way over to him. She mouthed 'Good luck' before turning to give Reid a hug.

"Good job, genius," she giggled in his ear as she squeezed his waist.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, blushing. "The real prize should go to you Miss Prentiss. I don't think I've ever seen Hotch smile more than twice in all the time I've known him."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked abruptly. He looked confused, but nodded. "How come you didn't say anything at all when I told everyone?" A slightly guilty look crossed his face and he took a half step away from her.

"JJ told me," he mumbled under his breath. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Should have seen that one coming," she muttered. "What kind of a profiler am I?"

"Agent Prentiss. I need to speak with you."

The voice was like cold water on their happiness. All eyes turned to the door. Erin Straus stood there awkwardly, not quite entering the room but not leaving it either. Anger flashed across Hotch's face and Rossi and Morgan quickly stepped in his path. JJ shot a nervous look at Reid who automatically moved slightly in front of her and Penelope. Straus may have been a person like the rest of them, but she bore a scary resemblance to the witch from The Wizard of Oz (maybe without the green).

"Um, yes Ma'am," she finally forced out. She looked over at Aaron, worry filling her eyes. Her facial expression flipped a switch in him because his anger immediately vanished, concern replacing it. He locked eyes with her and she could see he was trying to comfort her the only way he could without calling attention to himself and her. She forced her feet to move forward as she followed the cause of the team's troubles out the door. She paused just outside of the doorway, watching as said woman shut the door and began her confident strides towards the other end of the bullpen. Emily Prentiss was not a meek woman, but now she had another person to think for and she knew she'd have to watch her mouth. Straus opened the door and gestured for her to take a seat. Emily sank slowly into the plush leather chairs on the opposite side of the large desk. All the papers were in neat stacks and a lamp sat in the corner. The click on the door sounded vaguely ominous and ice cold eyes were staring back at her.

"I see the team is taking your return well?" she asked in a business like tone. Emily nodded, then quickly tacked on a 'Yes Ma'am'. "Good, that's good."

"All due respect Ma'am, but why did you call me back in the first place?" she asked in a respectful voice. Her usual sarcasm was gone and Erin raised an eyebrow.

"What, no witty remarks? Never mind. I've been expecting that question. To be frank with you, the BAU is the most successful unit the F.B.I has ever seen. Your abrupt departure two years prior was a blow. The team was effective, but no longer a perfect unit. I realize that London was partially your choice as well, which is why I waited two years before sending the Director a request for your transfer. It was granted and Easter had minimal say in the decision." Emily blinked.

"I'm back to help the team run more effectively?" she asked, confusion lacing her tone. Another raised eyebrow.

"Are you not happy back here Agent Prentiss?" Emily knew that the older woman was not trying to sound harsh, but years in politics had made her voice cold.

"I am, Ma'am," Emily began, then stopped. She was debating whether or not to finish that sentence when a hurried gesture from Straus had her hurrying on. "I was only wondering if any favors would be the price for my return."

"The efficiency with which you return will help the Bureau will reflect in my paycheck. That is the only favor I need," Straus stated bluntly and something that looked like it was trying to be a smile showed on the older woman's face. Emily blew out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and forced a smile.

"Thank you Ma'am. You've been very generous," she replied, half with real feeling and half because she was required to. Straus waved her hand dismissively and pulled a paper from the large stack of files on her desk. She began writing, paused, then looked up at Emily.

"You may leave." Though she knew it was rude, she was out of the office before Erin could say anything else. Adrenaline had pumped nervously in her system and her hands were shaking now, but in a good way. She paused outside the closed door to collect herself so that the team wouldn't think something was wrong because it wasn't. It was _right_. She was back home where she belonged and Erin Straus wouldn't ruin the happiness to call in any favors. _And_ she was in a new relationship with the most wonderful man she could imagine. She could hear muted whispers through the door and frowned. She opened the door slowly and the talking stopped.

"Hey guys," she greeted warily, pausing in the doorway with her hand on the knob. Pen's eyes were wide and JJ was stifling a smile. It was Reid that broke the silence.

"What did Straus want with you?" he asked in a small voice. With a rush of guilt, she realized that he'd been afraid that she was going to be taken away. She sighed internally. Earning their trust back was going be a long road, not that it was a road she was unwilling to travel. Aaron also looked worried; his brows were furrowed deeply and he seemed out of focus. She paused dramatically, long enough that Derek shifted his weight, and then she smiled.

"Nothing. She brought me back to 'help you run more effectively' and I don't have to worry about any favors being called in on any of you because 'our efficiency will show in her paycheck and that's all the favor she needs'," Emily explained brightly, placing air quotes around Straus's words. It seemed to hit the girls first that Straus was finally off their backs because JJ and Pen squealed and jumped up to envelop her in a hug before the boys even moved. When it did hit them, Derek's smile was so broad it looked like it would split his face, Dave was grinning, a full on rare smile, and Spencer hopped up to give her a quick hug before scooping up JJ in celebration. The cutesy couple-y move made her chuckle until Aaron came and mimicked it. Then she was squealing and laughing and trying to keep herself from attacking the man who held her because, really, how much could the team handle?

"This calls for a party! JJ, Emmy, we are going shopping. Rossi, go set the party up at the gihugic house of yours and take minions one and two with you," Garcia commanded everyone's attention as she barked out orders.

"What if I want to spend time celebrating with Emily, too?" protested Aaron as he nuzzled her neck. Garcia made a face.

"Okay, gross Papa Bear. You can have my duckling back at, say, seven tonight?" Hotch looked as if he was about to object again, but Pen leveled him with a gaze similar to the ones he used on his hardest-to-break criminals. He meekly nodded his head and JJ burst out laughing in Spencer's arms. Everyone looked at her, confused.

"Oh. My. God. Hotch. I have never seen you submissive, let alone meek," she choked out between laughs. Emily giggled quietly, earning a pinch to the side that made her jump. He smiled cheekily when she shot a glare over her shoulder. Rossi finally got the boys calmed down, the herded them out the door to work on the party that had been assigned to them.

"My man's whipped," Derek threw in, landing a soft punch on Hotch's arm and jumping neatly out of the way. Of course, the Unit Chief's attempt was half-hearted; he was clearly not moving from Emily until forced.

"What do I do Garcia?" he asked innocently. Penny furrowed her brow.

"Hmm. Well, you haven't had happy time to yourself in a gajillion years. Go home and relax," she suggested. Hotch cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'really?'. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what you do. You are not allowed to help Rossi and the minions with the party and you are soooo not going shopping with us, so find something to do!" she snapped, snatching Em's wrist and prying her out of his embrace. He sighed dramatically and pecked her cheek, earning a chorus of "Aww's" from the two remaining members of the team. Emily flushed lightly as Garcia dragged her out of the conference room and down the ramp with JJ at her side. She turned her head back towards him and the last image she saw was one of him leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and a smile on his face.

* * *

**Okay my dearies. Chapter 8 will be more exciting, I promise. This was just necessary fillers that needed added to lead up to the almost-finale! Thanks again for your patience with me(: you guys are amazingly the best.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the grammatical errors in the last one. I was up real late on a school night trying to get that up so I didn't really proof-read it. One more chapter to go! I'm excited. I'm hoping for some fan girl screams at the end of this chapter(: And to make it all the more evil I'm not positive I can post until NEXT WEEKEND. But I might be able to get it up tomorrow. I will try. Thanks again for the support! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Emily growled under her breath. She loved girl time, the lunch and the shopping, but this was a bit too much. They had had a delicious lunch, Mexican food, and now were in their sixth store critiquing her thirteenth outfit. She yanked on the clothes without looking at them or the mirror; the girls' reactions would tell her what she needed to know. She pulled in a breath all the way down to her toes and then exhaled in a huff. Patience was necessary. She'd see Aaron later tonight; she could handle this. She opened the thick, purple and gold-fringed curtain to the dressing room and stepped out. JJ's mouth fell open and Pen swooned. Actually swooned.

"Emily," JJ breathed. "You have to get that. Oh my God."

"For once I'm at a loss for words. Emmy you look, just, there are no words," Garcia stuttered, trying to form sentences. Emily arched a skeptical brow.

"Really, guys. There is no need to be so overdramatic," she griped, quietly reveling in the attention. It wasn't often she looked like a _girl_ and she was soaking up the compliments. JJ's stormy blue eyes were trained on her now.

"Turn around and look at yourself," she snapped, the undertone of shock marring her commanding words. Emily turned to face the enormous wall-to-wall mirror and gasped. The gown (it was a dress, by the way), was blue, a beautiful, rich blue. There were no straps; the dress hugged her chest modestly. The bodice was covered in rhinestones that glittered proudly when the light hit them, forming a deep 'V' that ended a few inches above her belly button. The satiny fabric hugged tight to the top of her knee where it then flared out in a bell shape, coming to rest only an inch above the floor. The fabric above her knee was encrusted with more rhinestones, mirroring the night sky's constellations all the way around. She was standing in three inch silver heels with large gemstones that wrapped around her ankle delicately. A diamond choker rested delicately in the hollow of her throat and when she flipped her hair, dangly diamond spirals brushed her jaw. She looked graceful, beautiful. She saw, for a fleeting moment, the woman she could have looked like had she not done the things she'd done and seen the things she'd seen. "See what I mean?" JJ whispered softly, her voice sounding like she was singing a lullaby.

"I…It's beautiful," she admitted. She swirled slightly to the left and smiled as the fabric swished around her legs. She let her brow furrow slightly. "What in the world would I wear this for?" She glanced at the price tag and gulped. "Or how will I pay for it?" Penelope seemed to collect herself.

"You can wear it when you go out to celebrate with Hotch!" she squeaked, her voice an octave higher than normal as she contemplated the perfect date.

"Will it stay on her long enough for them to get out the door?" JJ snickered. Emily threw a discarded blouse at her and Pen made a face. Em pointed a finger at her blonde best friend.

"Hey now. I can tease you about Reid, don't forget," she warned. JJ's face flushed lightly but she kept eye contact.

"I'm proud of my man, genius in _any _subject," she shot back, wiggling her eyebrows. This time, Pen threw her purse at JJ and Em made a face.

"Back to the matter at hand. How am I going to pay for this?" she spoke as she fingered the fabric at the top of the dress. Penelope and JJ exchanged a look before the blonde cleared her throat.

"We all chipped in," she began before Penelope jumped in.

"We meaning Rossi." JJ glared at the tech who smiled cheekily.

"We ALL chipped in and, as our gift to you for your homecoming, we're paying for everything you have on right now," she said, her eyes soft and bright. Emily's mouth fell open.

"I…This is too much. I can't accept all of this," the brunette protested, her voice hitching. This team was the closest family she'd ever had. And they were trying to welcome her home. But this was too much.

"Well, too bad," JJ smiled, sticking her tongue out like a little kid.

"Yeah, because we already sort of paid for that," Pen added. Emily looked confused. An older woman with short brown hair and a dark blue suit on walked towards the group.

"That's right. I've been instructed by Agent Rossi to add to a tab whatever you try on today," she said warmly, dollar signs flashing in her eyes. JJ made a face before turning to her shocked friend.

"But I've tried on like 13 outfits!" she squeaked.

"Yeah. And all of it is going on Rossi's tab." Emily's eyes began to water and the tears dribbled down her face and off her chin. Concern reigned dominant in JJ's eyes as Penelope shooed away the saleswoman.

"What's wrong? We thought you'd be glad," she crooned, wrapping her in a hug. Tears were falling and Emily was shaking with her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I…I am happy," she hiccupped as Penny rushed to her and clung. "I…I have th…the best f…family in the wh…whole world. This is so m…much more than I ever could h…have hoped for," she stuttered, trying to stop the overflow of emotions. A small chuckle escaped JJ.

"Alright. Shhh. Dry those tears. We love you Emily. All of us. No one had to tell Rossi to do this. He volunteered. So it's okay," her friend soothed, pulling back and wiping off the water on her face. Emily smiled at the motherly gesture and finished wiping of any tears.

"Thank you. So much," she said, swirling in the dress again.

"Oh, erm, one more thing," stalled JJ. Emily quirked an eyebrow. "We've got hair and makeup coming in here in about five minutes since its already six." She felt her eyes widen, but, before she could say anything a short woman with fiery red hair was whirling through the doors like a tornado.

"I'm Janelle," she chirped as she pulled out a cape. "I'll be doing your hair tonight. Beautiful dress, just beautiful. I know exactly how to style you." Emily shot daggers at her two friends, who smiled impishly, as she was lead to a plush chair by the wall. A taller, slender, blonde woman followed in a much less exciting manner.

"I'm Victoria," she said, smiling warmly as she pulled out the contents of the black bag at her side. "I'm working on your makeup. Yes, this is a gorgeous color. I know just how to play up your eyes," she murmured to herself as she too pulled out a sheet to wrap around the dress. Emily suppressed a sigh, knowing that it was all in kindness and settled more comfortably into the chair. She listened to the hums of approval from the girls with her eyes closed. She lost track of how much time passed as she daydreamed about what Aaron possibly could have planned for tonight.

"All done!" Janelle squeaked, her voice an octave too high.

"Me too," Victoria added in a pretty alto. Emily opened her eyes slowly, resisting the urge to rub them. Soft gasps filled the room.

"Oh, Emily," cooed JJ, placing her hand over her heart. Penelope sighed and fanned her face.

"What?" she asked, standing and pausing while the room swirled as the blood rushed down to the rest of her body. Penelope jabbed her hands on her hips and nodded with her head towards the full-length mirror she had looked in earlier. She carefully made her way over, making sure she had her balance in the heels. She stared intently at the floor, even after she was in front of the mirror. Some part of her was afraid to look up.

"It's okay, Em," JJ said softly. "You still look like yourself." Emily slowly raised her eyes and stared at her reflection. Minutes ticked by.

"Do you not like it?" Janelle worried, fluttering her hands. JJ waved her hand in the red head's direction to hush her. Emily opened her mouth but no words came out. Her hair was in soft beach curls all the way down around her shoulders and her bangs were pinned back in an elegant waterfall braid all the way around. Her face was porcelain and smooth with rose petal blush painted modestly on her cheeks. Her eyes were outlined in silver-flecked black eyeliner that curled slightly at the ends in a Cleopatra style. Royal blue eye shadow colored her eyes and, when she blinked, her thick, dark lashes brushed low on her cheek. Her brown orbs were soft and deep, reflecting an innocence she hadn't known she possessed. Her lips were painted over with a light pink gloss that added shine, not color. A beautiful, sparkly silver butterfly pin rested in her braid and, when she turned her head, she could see the reflection it threw on the wall dance.

"I look like a princess," she whispered, bringing her freshly painted French-tip nails up to touch her cheek.

"Yes, you do. Em, we are taking you to the restaurant to meet Hotch. It's a surprise," JJ explained. Penelope was practically vibrating in her seat, a huge smile on her face. "It's time to go." Emily turned to face Janelle and Victoria.

"Thank you so much," she said earnestly, bringing her hands to her heart. A light pink flushed Victoria's face and Janelle's smile was ear-to-ear. They mumbled 'Your Welcomes' and scurried out the door. JJ was waiting by the door, her blonde hair slightly disheveled from running her hands through it. Her blue eyes were bright with untold secrets as she waited for Emily to move.

"We're walking?" Emily questioned nervously. She was worried about the heels.

"It's not far," JJ promised.

"No more than you're used to," joked Pen, referring to her time in the field. Em smiled, then made her way to the door. Though it was only seven, night was beginning to fall. The sky was darkening a few stars were shining brightly. The soft light of the street lamps led the way as they walked down the boardwalk. A heavyset man eyed the girls from a doorway, but, before he could make a move, JJ narrowed her eyes dangerously and pulled her light jacket back far enough to reveal her gun. The man gulped and turned back into the bar from which he had scuttled out from. At Emily's look, she shrugged and smiled. They all knew that the blonde would pull her gun in a second's notice and put a bullet between your eyes before you dared to take a step.

"Here we are," JJ said quietly, pausing outside the door to a quaint Chinese restaurant nestled back away from the street. When they didn't join her on the walk to the door, Emily turned and cocked her head.

"You guys don't want to step in for a minute?"

"No. This is your night with Hotch," JJ spoke as she stepped back slightly. Pen followed her lead, struggling to keep the smile of her face. The blonde smiled warmly and blew a kiss before pulling on Penelope's arm and going back the way they came. Em took a breath outside the door and stepped inside, listening to the delicate jingle of the small wind chimes. To her surprise, no one else was in the restaurant. Actually, only one table was set, candles burning as a centerpiece and only dim lighting.

"Hello?" she called softly, pausing by the door. Her muscles tensed up a bit when a figure stepped out of the shadows, but she relaxed when she recognized the broad shoulders of the man that was wreaking havoc on her heart. "Aaron?" He stepped closer to her, the light throwing shadows on his face. He had a small smile and wide eyes.

"My God Emily. The dictionary needs new words. You look like a vision," he murmured quietly, taking one hand in his and laying his other carefully on her cheek. Blood rushed to her face and he bent down, brushing her lips lightly. "Come to dinner with me?"

"Aaron, what did you do?" she teased as a waiter appeared promptly after they sat. He placed two glasses of ice cold water and two of wine before disappearing into the back. Her eyes roamed appreciatively over his body. He was in a tailored suit that emphasized his toned arms and narrow waist. His eyes were black tonight, bright as they focused in on her. He was looking her over too, settling his eyes on her face in a heart-melting stare. She reached her hand out to the middle of the table and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I thought some privacy would be nice. The restaurant is ours for the night," he said, taking a drink of wine. She shook her head slightly, a smile on her face. The waiter returned then with two steaming hot plates, one containing her favorite shrimp fried rice, the other holding his preferred General's Chicken. She cocked an eyebrow. "I know your favorite meals, Emily," he spoke lightly. "I worked with you for years." She dug into the food, pausing when she noticed he had barely touched his.

"What?" she questioned as she noticed his eyes on her face again.

"I can't stop staring at you. You are mesmerizing, Emily Prentiss," he murmured, raising her knuckles to his lips and brushing his lips across them. She set down her fork.

"I'm done," she announced, feeling the yearning in her stomach blossom.

"Wait," he protested as the waiter reappeared. He swept away their unfinished dinners and returned in moments with two fortune cookies. "I know you like them." She grinned and conceded, removing her hand from his grasp. She cracked open her cookie and pulled out the wrinkled paper. As she smoothed it, the words became visible.

"Will you marry me?"

She raised shocked eyes just as a beautifully delicate diamond ring swirled in a spiral pattern down from the ceiling tied to a parachute and rested neatly on the table just in front of her.

* * *

** . /blue-dress-4**

**That's the link for Emily's dress. And if any of you want to know what to get me for Christmas, I'd like one of these please :D peas and carrots? No? Well, I tried.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OHMYGOD guys! Last chapter right here. LAST. CHAPTER. I'm thinking about doing an alternate timeline to this from JJ/Reid's perspective. What do you guys think? I'm kinda sad that this is ending. There will be more stories from me, just not as often since I've got lots of homework this year and we are just getting started. How was Chapter 8? Likey? It was my favorite. Sorry about the link guys! I'm going to try to post it again. *big breath* So, for the last time (on this story at least) Happy Reading!(:**

* * *

His dark eyes were soft as they stared back at her. Unlike in all the movies she'd seen or stories she'd heard, he didn't waver when he pushed his chair back and came to kneel in front of her. His voice held no quiver; he was confident in himself, in his love for her, in hers for him. She was frozen holding the tiny slip of paper that altered everything. _Will you marry me?_ He gently took the wrinkled "fortune" from her hands and laid it on the table next to the ring. Her eyes were huge, she could feel it, and her hands trembled slightly as he held them in his. His eyes looked black in the candlelight as he stared at her.

"I know you aren't the type to settle down. I apologize if this is unexpected for you. I know that you're a drifter and I don't blame you for it. I think I can even live with it, as long as I know I can call you mine when you're away from me. I love you, Emily Prentiss. I've loved you since we came back from the double serial killer case in St. Louis. I came back and I was so tired, ready to leave. And you were sitting on my office couch with a look of determination on your face. 'Please tell me you haven't been there for two days' I said and you said 'I heard you were coming back today' but I knew better. I wasn't supposed to love you then. I had Hayley and Jack. You were an outsider coming under my authority into my extended family and I wasn't supposed to love you. But that look on your face," he paused, smiling slightly and shaking his head, "God, that look in your eyes. No one was stopping you for getting onto the team, especially not me. And after that, I became so aware of you. The way you tilt your head to the side when you're thinking. Or the way you walk someone to their apartment to soothe them ever since they got stabbed in it," his voice softened and became gentle, "The way you run out on your own to face your past because you're afraid that it will hurt someone you care about. Or the way you pull through your own death because you know we needed you. I was enamored. Engrossed. I still am. Even now, you'll get a spark in your eyes and I want to know what you're thinking. I don't want to think of any man getting an opportunity to make you theirs. Because, ever since you came into my life from an office couch, I've loved you. I'm not expecting you to commit to one place. I don't care where you are at the end of the day. I just want you to be mine, wherever it is you go to sleep at night."

Her eyes, brimming with tears since the start of his speech, began overflowing. He crooned to her as he used the pad of his thumb to carefully remove her tears without disturbing her makeup. He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles repeatedly, waiting for her tears to subside. They didn't, slowing only to a steady stream. She hiccupped once, earning a smile from him. He reached for the white cloth napkin on the table and lightly wiped her face. He reached for the ring in front of her and held it between his forefinger and thumb. It was gorgeous, and must have cost him his life savings. The bands was silver and smooth. Two large diamonds sparkled proudly near the top, guarding an ocean blue gemstone that rested in the middle of the band. Blue had been her favorite color since she was little, and his name was engraved on the inside. It was not overly gaudy, something just right for her. He paused, holding the ring within a centimeter of her third finger on her left hand. He raised his eyebrow slightly, waiting for permission to slide it into place. She took a deep breath.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding her head. The metal was cool as it slipped over her knuckle and came to rest on her finger, where it would stay. His eyes were warm, burning as he stood and used her hands to pull her up with him. He placed one hand on her lower back and tilted her chin up with his other.

"Mine says Emily, in case you were wondering," he murmured before slanting his lips down over hers. His free hand settled gently on her cheek while hers threaded into his hair. Their lips moved in sync until she regretfully pulled away, trying to catch her breath. She pressed closer to the front of his body, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and his chin rested on her head.

"Can we stay like this forever?" she murmured. He made a sound of contentment in the back of his throat and dragged his fingers carefully through her curls.

"I'd like that. But I'm afraid that Garcia will tie us to chairs and torture us if we miss her party tonight," he joked, kissing her forehead. She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. Is this why JJ and Pen took me shopping?" she questioned as he laid money on the table and held the door open for her.

"I did tell them that I planned on proposing tonight. I didn't know they'd drag you off to boutiques for four hours," he admitted, throwing an apologetic smile in her direction. His eyes ran over her body again. "Remind me to thank them for that. You look ravaging." Her cheeks flushed crimson as he took her hand, lightly entangling their fingers and led her to his car. He opened the door, always a gentleman, and held the hem of her dress while she slid into the seat. He pecked her lightly on her cheek before shutting the door and moving to the front. He slipped into his seat and she immediately grasped his hand. She didn't take her eyes off his face the entire ride to Rossi's house, excuse her, _mansion_. His sigh did move her eyes to the house in front of them as he pulled up into the gravel driveway. Her eyes grew wide, same as last time, as she took in Dave's house. It was a beautiful plantation style house with just a bit of a medieval castle flair. He kissed her hand before stepping out of the car. She didn't bother to try to let herself out; last time she had done that, he'd thrown a fit. He extended his hand to her, as if she was a princess, and helped her out. She was tucked under his arm as they made their way to the dark cherry wood doors. He raised an eyebrow as he knocked the gold knocker. Rossi greeted them, a smile on his face.

"Emily," he said warmly, giving her a light squeeze. Aaron growled low in his throat and she quickly pinched his side. His eyes slid to her face and she glared. He grinned apologetically. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Rossi," she beamed, stepping into the foyer. He clucked at her when she went to slip out of her heels.

"Hello Aaron," he greeted. He reached out a hand and they did their little bro-hug thing that always made the girls snicker.

"Emily! Hotch! We're in here," JJ's voice floated in from the backyard. Rossi led the way through his priceless-painting-decorated halls out onto the back deck. They both froze as he slid the door back.

"Surprise!" the girls shrieked. Derek and Spencer offered apologetic smiles as they registered the shock on the new couple's faces. The backyard had been transformed. The giant trees that shaded the grass had been covered in twinkling lights. Their trunks wore white satin ribbons. A few rows of padded chairs rested into the grass just in front of a magical gazebo. Stairs led to the large octagon floor. The white railings that guarded it were weaved with lights and ribbons. A table off to the side held a four tier cake decorated with pink roses and white swirls as well as plates and wine. The rafters of the patio held glittering stars that curtained down to the floor. Quiet music filled the fairytale setting from the team of violinists off to the side. White-clothed tables were set up on the concrete with a beautiful array of flowers and pictures of Emily and Aaron as centerpieces. The small, rocky waterfall that led down into the small pond that the gazebo sat upon had been rigged with lights. Water lilies floated in the water and a path of stepping stones led to the stairs. Emily recognized her mother at the same time that Jack flew at Aaron, a little tux-clothed streak.

"Daddy!" he squealed, wrapping his arms around his neck as Hotch automatically caught him.

"What's all this?" Emily whispered.

"Your wedding silly," JJ said softly, coming up with Penelope from the side. They were in casual clothes, but the gleam in their eyes told Emily she was about to be wardrobed _again_.

"Right now?" she squeaked.

"Yes, honey, right now," said an older voice. Elizabeth Prentiss walked towards her daughter and gave her a delicate kiss on the cheek. The politician's eyes were happy for once as she embraced Emily. Hotch hadn't said anything, but the bright smile on his face gave his take on things.

"You ready?" Pen asked, practically vibrating in place. Emily paused, squeezing Aaron's hand. Jack wiggled down from his arms and wrapped his tiny little hands around Emily's legs.

"Will you be my new mommy Emmy?" he asked excitedly as he looked up at her. Her heart swelled and her eyes filled with tears. She untangled her hand from her fiancé's and knelt down to Jack's level.

"Of course I will sweetheart," she promised as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Come on Jack," Spencer called. "We've got to help you with your very important job while Emily gets ready." He winked in staged way and Jack wasted no time in flying over to him. JJ and Pen tugged on Emily's hands while Derek led Aaron off to the other side of the house.

"I don't have anything to wear," Emily blurted as they closed the door to a guest bedroom that was bigger than her apartment back in England. Penelope burst out laughing while JJ hit herself on the head with the heel of her hand.

"That's what this is for," she enunciated slowly, pulling a dress out of the closet. Emily blinked, not understanding that she _was getting married_. Two very familiar faces busted through the door.

"Hello again!" squealed Janelle.

"Hi," murmured Victoria shyly. Emily gaped.

"How exactly did you plan a wedding in six hours?" she asked as she turned to Penelope. The tech wiggled her fingers in Em's direction.

"Never doubt the powers of the Tech Master." Emily chuckled as her friend began pulling her blue dress off. She stood very still in a silk robe while Janelle and Victoria fussed over her, adding last minute details. She wasn't allowed to look in a mirror as they slid the satiny gown over her head very carefully. JJ carefully clasped a necklace around her neck.

"Something borrowed," she started.

"Something new," Pen giggled as she shoved a garter into place, laughing as Emily squealed and tottered.

"Something old," her mother whispered quietly as she slid a heavy butterfly hairpin into her up do.

"And something blue," JJ finished as she handed her friend a bundle of blue flowers. "Now you can look in the mirror." Emily turned slowly and gasped. Her hair, bangs and all, had been pulled back into a delicate poof that led into a side bun. A beautiful white flower had been tangled into the bun and her butterfly hairpin glittered in the back. Her blue eye shadowed had been replaced with a sparkly white and her eye liner had been changed to silver. More mascara had been added, with silver flecks, and her eyelashes were twice their normal length. Her cheeks were bright, rose petal pink and shiny lip gloss covered her lips. Her shoes were white and sparkly, with fake diamonds on the heels. Her necklace was not fake, a silver cover to a small blue stone that was suspended on a chain and rested just below the hollow of her throat. And the dress. What a beautiful dress. The dress was strapless again and the bodice was bedazzled in a series of upside down V's. The material did not cling to her, instead gently water falling over her slender frame. No other beads decorated the train, which flowed out delicately past her feet. The back was corseted but otherwise plain. She looked beautiful.

"It'll be some honeymoon," Pen teased, wiggling her eyebrows. Emily was too stunned by her reflection to respond.

"Don't be nervous," JJ whispered, coming up to stand next to her. "You've been married without being married for a long time." Her friend's words rang true and helped soothe any nerves. She was taken by the hand and led out until she waited just behind the back door. She peaked out of a window and smiled. The guests had taken their seats. Aaron was standing next to a pastor in a beautiful suit. He looked so sure. She realized all of her nerves were gone. Em looked to the left and JJ and Pen reemerged. She sucked in a breath at her two best friends. They were dressed in blue (the theme was around Emily's ring), dresses that were strapless as well with a thick belt of beading. There weren't any other decorations and the dresses flowed down to the floor. Their bouquets were white. Spencer appeared to the right with Derek; both were dressed in high class suits. Spencer glanced at her and murmured a 'congratulations. You look beautiful' before moving quickly to JJ. He didn't disturb her up do as his hand wrapped behind her neck and he kissed her softly. Emily's heart melted.

"You really do look amazing," Derek said, smiling as he carefully hugged her. "As do you baby girl," he added, hugging Penelope as well. The music changed and Derek offered his arm to Penelope.

"Good luck," the tech mouthed as they began their walk down the aisle. They separated at the edge of the water, Derek standing two places away from Hotch while Penelope stood two places away on the other side.

"Here we go," smiled Spencer, pecking JJ's cheek. He turned his million-watt smile on Emily. "Congrats." JJ blew a kiss as they began their walk. JJ took the maid of honor's traditional spot while Spencer stood one place away from the groom. Rossi grinned as he appeared quite literally out of nowhere, almost scaring the bride half to death.

"Congratulations, princess," he murmured as he kissed her cheek. Emily's mother appeared, also clad in a blue dress.

"No matter the past, I love you Emily," she said softly as she kissed her daughter's forehead. Tears threatened, but the brunette refused to let them fall. The older Prentiss took Rossi's elbow as they walked down the aisle as well, her mother taking the third space away from where Emily would stand while Rossi claimed the best man's traditional spot.

"Surprise," whispered a deep voice in her ear. Her breath caught as she whirled around. Her father, a figure she had missed most of her life stood before her. "I couldn't miss your wedding day pumpkin," he said, tears slipping from his eyes as he squeezed her waist.

"Daddy," she hiccupped as she hugged him back. He offered her his suit-clad arm just as a spike in the music came, signaling her cue. She paused on her father's arms in the doorway, her eyes finding Aaron quickly. His eyes widened, then a smile broke out on his face. She felt her own smile shine through any doubts she had left as she began the walk. Aaron met her at the bottom of the stepping stones, and, in an age old symbol, her father placed her hand in his. They ascended the stones and stairs together and stood in front of the pastor. She didn't hear a word he said, only repeated what she was told to repeat. Her attention was focused only on those black eyes she loved so much. She moved her eyes to the pastor as he announced triumphantly "You may now kiss the bride". Aaron's lips met hers in a soft kiss and, in that kiss, she found everything she had been looking for when she left for England. Home. He pulled away, eyes soft.

"I love you," he whispered. She kissed him back as her answer. The guests clapped wildly and their team ambushed them, squealed "Congratulations" and tight hugs all around. The cake cutting was typical; flashes went off in every direction, but he was very careful not to ruin her dress as he fed her her piece. It wasn't until she was swirling under the lights on the patio wrapped in his arms that she spoke.

"This is a fairytale," she murmured, laying her head on his chest. His arms tightened as they swayed. She glanced to her right and saw JJ and Reid wrapped up in each other. To her left, Derek spun Penelope, making her laugh. Her father was speaking with Aaron's surprisingly young mother while her own mother was engrossed in a conversation with Rossi. There were so many types of love.

"I'm married to the woman of my dreams. If this is a fairytale, I'm never closing the book," he whispered into her hair. She looked up at him.

"Emily," he murmured in his gravelly voice, bringing his lips down on hers. She was washed over with de ja vu as she remembered their first kiss, at JJ's wedding with Will. When he pulled away, his eyes were soft.

"I can't believe you waited for me."

"I'll always wait for you Emily. It doesn't matter where you go. I will always be here when you come back." She stood on her tiptoes, connecting their lips once again.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**GAHHH! IT'S OVER! I don't know what to think. I'm very happy with this chapter, but sad that it's ending. Here are the links! (Remove the spaces when you copy it into the address bar)**

**Emily's blue dress:**

**www .hum /blue-dress-4**

**Emily's wedding dress:**

**www. wedding shoppeinc pr/RD1068/ 23013?gdftrk=gdfV2619_a_7c732_a_7c7280_a_7c23013&gclid= CJ2m4oPriLICFYk-MgodxxsAHQ**

**Emily's wedding ring:**

**diamond weddingbandsfor women **

**The Bridesmaid dresses:**

**www. unique -vintage. ?utm_source= GoogleBase1&utm_medium=BaseFeed1&utm_campaign=products&gclid=CPnolv_ziLICFYk-MgodxxsAHQ**

**That's all for now guys! Thanks so much for staying with me through this. I couldn't ask for better fans. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Much love!**


	10. Author's Note

**Once again, I wanted to thank everyone who favorite, followed, reviewed or read. All of your support means sooo much to me. Stay tuned for an alternate timeline focusing on JJ and Reid's side of the story. I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Every one of your reviews made me smile. I will miss you guys while I'm off doing dumb school stuff, but I hope you'll keep reviewing my writing and making my day. I love all of you! Much thanks!**


End file.
